1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an optical disk device handling copyright protection information, and particularly to an optical disk device which handles the copyright protection information of an unformatted blank medium, and a method for processing an optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the digital video technology has been highly developed and widely used, and therefore, the protection of copyright is required. Also in an optical disk device, for example when a digital broadcast signal from a digital tuner or the like is recorded in an optical disk, the countermeasure of the copyright protection is required.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-50171 discloses a technique for comparing the copyright protection information of video and audio information as a source of copying with the copyright protection information of a recording medium as a destination of copying to thereby determine whether combination of the source and destination of copying permits copying, and to display the determination result with the addition of the copyright protection information of the recording medium.
However, in the above publication, the presence or absence of the copyright protection in a formatted medium such as an optical disk is determined, and the presence or absence of the copyright protection in an unformatted medium such as an optical disk cannot be determined. Therefore, even if a user formats an optical disk free from copyright protection to try to record a digital broadcast in this optical disk, since the digital broadcast cannot be recorded in the optical disk free from copyright protection, the format processing may be wasted.
In order to achieve the above-described object, an optical disk device according to one embodiment of the invention comprises: a disk drive (20) which applies recording processing and reproduction processing to an optical disk; and a control section (13, 14) which detects, as copyright protection information, a medium ID and a medium key block of an unformatted optical disk inserted into the disk drive and displays the presence or absence of copyright protection information in the optical disk on the basis of the detection result.
The optical disk device of the invention is useful for protecting copyright of an unformatted optical disk, and can inform a user in advance whether a copy-once content, such as a digital broadcast, can be recorded in the optical disk, whereby a needless format processing can be eliminated.